1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable closure removal devices and more particularly concerns an adjustable strap device adapted to embrace and rotate threaded closure caps of bottles and jars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bottle and jar cap removing devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Various jaw-type and strap-type tools have been employed to remove threadably engaged caps which are tightly fitted to containers. It is desirable that the tool be capable of operation with one hand, easily and untiringly. In such manner of use, widely separated cap-engaging members are brought together to interact with threaded parts of various sizes, leaving the operator's other hand free to grasp the articles on which the threaded parts are affixed. Many earlier disclosed household tools for removing threaded caps are comprised of a multitude of moving parts and are not amenable to low cost manufacture, simple operation, or easy cleanup in the kitchen environment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,614 to Kovacevic discloses a tool having opposed jaws and a lever-actuated mechanism for drawing the jaws together to fit against threaded parts of various sizes. The lever-actuated mechanism comprises a pivotally mounted lever and force-transmitting means movable over an arcuate path in substantially parallel relation to a sliding member formed with a series of rachet teeth. This device has a complex mechanism comprised of many moving parts and is susceptible to contamination with food substances.
Other jar cap removing devices have been disclosed which utilize a compliant strap or band to engage the threaded cap. Typical limitations in these devices have been adjustability, gripping strength, and simplicity of use. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,115 to Platek. This device includes a base having an arcuate serrated member for engaging a portion of a jar cap. A flexible friction-type member such as a strap or the like is adjustably arranged with the base and a spring biased handle. Operation of the handle, as by squeezing, tightens the strap around the cap, whereupon a gripping action is provided by the strap and the arcuate serrated member so that an operator-exerted torquing or twisting action can rotate the cap. This device is capable of producing only a limited amount of gripping force upon the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,383 to Halpin discloses a device having a handle provided at one extremity with a unitary cap-gripping member consisting of a generally circular spring-like band having a free extremity. The diameter of the band can accordingly be varied somewhat to accommodate slightly differing cap sizes. The inner surface of the band is provided with projections to grip the cap. This device is only adaptable to caps which vary little in size. Furthermore, the device is capable of exerting only a small amount of gripping force.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device adapted to grip a threaded closure cap and provide sufficient manually applied torque to loosen or tighten the cap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gripping device of the aforesaid nature which may be easily employed with one hand.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gripping device of the aforesaid nature which may be easily adjusted to fit a wide range of bottle and jar cap sizes and shapes.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a gripping device of the aforesaid nature having few moving parts and not susceptible to malfunction by foreign substances.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a gripping device of the aforesaid nature which is durable and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.